character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Doppel (Canon, Monster Musume)/Cr33ver
Naked Doppel= |-|Clothed Doppel= 'Summary' Doppel '''is the Doppelganger/Shapeshifter in the government trained group M.O.N, in the ecchi harem series '''Monster Musume. Doppel plays the role in her team as the infiltrator. With her shapeshifting powers, she is very skilled and useful for the team. Usually when she does this, she risks putting herself in danger, but in the end she comes out fine. Outside of work, she usually hangs out with the other members of M.O.N. or playing pranks on people. 'Powers and Stats' Tier : 9-B Name: 'Unknown, Doppel (Her real name is said to be impossible to pronounce by human tongue) '''Origin: Monster Musume ' 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Doppelganger/Shapeshifter, Infiltrator for M.O.N. '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Master of Hand-to-Hand combat , Hair Manipulation , Body Control and Shapeshifting , Madness Manipulation (Type 3, via True Form), Skilled actor and prankster 'Attack Potency : Wall level+ '(Was able to stagger a large orc that towered over her . Her hair is said to be as strong as iron . Should be comparable, if not stronger than the girls in the Kimihito household early on in the series. Who could destroy a section of wall, which equaled 0.002 Tons of TNT .) 'Speed : Superhuman '(Should be comparable, if not faster than Manako, who could clear 2 kilometers in a few minutes .) 'Lifting Strength : '''Likely '''Peak Human ' '''Striking Strength : Wall level+ Durability : Wall level+ '(Survived being shot by a tranquilizer dart that is designed to take down much bigger and stronger non-humans.) 'Stamina : 'High 'Range : '''Standard Melee Range, likely higher with Shapeshifting and Hair '''Standard Equipment: *'Prehensile Hair '(Doppel's hair is very versatile and useful. They are just as useful, if not more useful, than her actual limbs. She can make things out of her hair, such as chairs, and it's even said to be as strong as iron .) Intelligence : Gifted. Has government level training, is skilled in self defense, and hand-to-hand combat. Is able to trick her other teammates. Is a trained infiltrator, is a surprisingly skilled actor, and a skilled prankster. Weaknesses: '''Despite what's been proven, she states she isn't much stronger than that of the average human. She cannot take the power of the people she shapeshifts into. Does not wear clothes, so despite her hair as cover, her body is completely open to attacks. When she falls asleep or goes unconscious, she will revert back to her regular form. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hair Manipulation '(Is able to manipulate her own hair to her will. She can make it into clothes, chairs, or anything she really wants. It's said to be as strong as iron , and can be as useful, if not more useful than her actual limbs.) *'Shapeshifting '(Doppel's main and most known ability is her ability to shapeshift into anyone she wants. She can turn into people she meets, or brand new people that she makes up herself. Her scent and voice changes to who she transforms to, as the Orcs weren't able to catch her scent when she transformed into an idol.) *'True Form '(Doppel's true form is capable of inducing madness to anyone that sees it .) Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 9